


If You Like Making Love At Midnight

by echochen



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echochen/pseuds/echochen





	If You Like Making Love At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Like Making Love At Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492292) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



伊姆斯在感情生活上没什么运气。  
\--  
“早，darling。”伊姆斯欢快地打着招呼，微妙地把身体扭向了他的生命之光，就像向日葵趋向——好吧，他不能再老跟梅尔讲话了。  
“早，伊姆斯。”亚瑟亲切地回复道。伊姆斯努力想从亚瑟的声音中找到一丝喜爱的痕迹，但很明显并没有。“还是老样子，谢谢。”  
尤瑟夫为亚瑟做好了咖啡，而伊姆斯正忙着往他的杯子上写自己的电话号码。  
“那个，”伊姆斯在细细盯着亚瑟好一会之后说道。  
亚瑟从手机屏幕上抬起头，挑了挑眉毛：“哪个？”  
“那个，我觉得我们应该出去，喝一杯。”伊姆斯挂着最甜美的笑容说道。  
然而尤瑟夫，这个出卖朋友的混蛋，决定在此刻喊出亚瑟的名字：“你的咖啡好了！”  
亚瑟微笑着从尤瑟夫手中接过咖啡，转身看向伊姆斯：“我猜我已经有一杯喝的了。”  
在伊姆斯澄清他想要的实际上是一次他妈的约会（有希望的话还能有点，有点晚上的活动）之前，亚瑟走出了店子，把伊姆斯留在了一片绝望之中。  
\--  
好吧。  
修正：伊姆斯在感情生活上没有运气。  
\--  
亚瑟常点的是普通的清咖，由尤瑟夫来煮则是因为伊姆斯和他是高中同学而且知道他不能说的秘密。伊姆斯第一次向亚瑟介绍的时候，亚瑟发出了一声几乎让伊姆斯腿软的声音。距离伊姆斯乞求亚瑟允许自己对他做出下流的事仅有五秒钟时，亚瑟的手机响了，接着亚瑟就随便点了一杯然后飞奔出了咖啡店。  
十分不幸，但也真的、真的够辣。  
（伊姆斯之后没有偷偷去洗手间撸一发。他没有。）  
伊姆斯开始每天给亚瑟煮（尤瑟夫煮的）清咖。亚瑟没再发出半呻吟的声音，但他现在笑得更开，而且每次进店都带来一缕春风，对伊姆斯来说，这就够了。  
（好吧，他在说谎。他完全在说谎。伊姆斯想要约亚瑟出去，想让他的酒窝出现，想看他的眼睛闪耀爱的光芒。伊姆斯想在午夜跟亚瑟做爱，就在海岸边的沙丘上。伊姆斯想要亚瑟看着他而不是“给我煮咖啡的那个家伙”。）  
问题是，如果他们的角色对换一下，伊姆斯可能早就投降了。伊姆斯不知道自己哪里做错了，也不知道该怎么改正，所以他只能继续下去，希望情况会变好。  
尤瑟夫哼了一声。  
“干啥？”伊姆斯喊道。  
“我从这都能听到你在脑内给自己讲你和亚瑟恋爱不成的悲伤故事。”尤瑟夫语带讥诮。  
伊姆斯走过去把他翻倒在地。  
他至少百分之八十五确定亚瑟不会跟伊姆斯约会，因为伊姆斯处处表现为一个人生选择错误的人，从他对朋友（换言之，尤瑟夫）的选择即可看出。  
“把你脸上的哀怨表情擦掉，”尤瑟夫说，“亚瑟来了。”  
伊姆斯换上了他的游戏表情。  
“等下，”尤瑟夫努力地挑着眉毛：“先别擦，亚瑟不是一个人。”  
\--  
亚瑟带着个女孩来咖啡店。  
亚瑟带着个女孩来咖啡店。  
从亚瑟讲话时她的眼神和轻拍亚瑟手臂的动作、以及她悄悄说话时亚瑟温柔的笑声判断，亚瑟带了他的女朋友来咖啡店。  
伊姆斯还是擦掉了哀怨表情，因为第一，他是个专业的咖啡师，永远把服务放在个人感情之前；第二，亚瑟不是他男朋友，他有权利爱带谁带谁来咖啡店；还有第三，围巾褐发妞可能只是同事或者邻居又或者妹妹。如果不是这样的话他会哀怨的，但在搞清楚之前他还是擦掉为好。  
“早，darling！”伊姆斯笑得脸都要两半了。他身后的尤瑟夫正摆弄着咖啡机：“你还是照常？”  
亚瑟点头。  
围巾褐发妞奇怪地看着伊姆斯。伊姆斯想她大概在警告自己离她男人远点，他决定不向一个大小只有他一半的女孩屈服，问道“你女朋友点什么呢？”  
“阿里阿德涅，”围巾褐发妞说道（但并没有纠正伊姆斯讲的“女朋友”），“我要一杯榛果豆奶拿铁，堂食。”她回头看了看亚瑟：“时间够吧？”  
亚瑟皱了下眉：“如果纳什比我们先到的话——”  
阿里阿德涅笑着说：“道姆会等我们的，等几个小时也得等，因为他不想单独跟纳什工作。”她想了想又说：“谁会想单独跟纳什工作啊？”  
亚瑟没脾气地翻了翻眼睛：“那就在这喝完。”他对伊姆斯重复了一遍，付了帐。  
“去找个座，”阿里阿德涅说，“我在这等咖啡。”  
亚瑟盯着她：“你今天怎么这么奇怪。”  
阿里阿德涅笑着把他送走，然后转过来看着伊姆斯：“Darling？”她问道，“以及你刚才在他的咖啡杯上写了你的电话号码！别装了！我都看见了。”  
“你这是在告诉我离你男人远点，不然你就对我怎样吗？如果是的话，你可以省省了，因为亚瑟什么都没做，他只有你。”  
阿里阿德涅盯着他，接着大笑出声：“亚瑟和我没在一起好么。他没回应你是因为他不知道你喜欢他。”  
伊姆斯眨了下眼：“能再说一遍吗？”  
“你有没有告诉过他你喜欢他？”阿里阿德涅问。  
“我自己还没有确定，”伊姆斯说，“你到这才五分钟就已经知道了。”  
阿里阿德涅耸耸肩：“我就是全知全能不行吗，亚瑟这个人啊，有点死脑筋。如果不是明显到一定程度他就什么都看不到。”  
伊姆斯又眨了下眼：“所以，我一直以来都错了？”  
阿里阿德涅点头称是。  
“我必须得告诉他我喜欢他、我想约他以及想和他做浪漫到恶心的事？”  
阿里阿德涅再次点头。  
“你不是他女朋友，他也不是对我不感兴趣。”  
阿里阿德涅继续点头。  
“我是——”  
“——大白痴？对，”尤瑟夫在后面搭腔道，他转过身微笑着递给阿里阿德涅她的拿铁，“你好，我是尤瑟夫。”  
“我没问，”阿里阿德涅露齿而笑。  
尤瑟夫耸肩：“那是因为我说了，你就不用问了。”  
“我有男朋友了。”她答道。  
“与本案无关。”尤瑟夫回答。他转身盯着伊姆斯：“这时你该装成好哥们，马上给我消失了。”  
“哈，没那么容易。”阿里阿德涅接着对伊姆斯说，“可别因为我消失。”然后拿着两杯咖啡去找亚瑟了。  
\--  
阿里阿德涅一坐下就向伊姆斯招手，强迫亚瑟看着他。伊姆斯尴尬地咕哝了一声，但也并没有藏到柜台下面。尤瑟夫则翻了个白眼：“你想得到他的注意，现在你如愿以偿了。”  
“你这样算什么朋友！我现在相当后悔高中时遇到你那天做出的决定，选朋友就该慎重点。”  
“你妈还觉得我对你的影响不错呢，”尤瑟夫说，：“你数学可进步了不止一点。”  
“那是因为我答错你就偷我午餐钱！”  
尤瑟夫嬉笑着说：“我则从最好的老师那里学到了盗窃技术。”  
“我教你那些，可不是让你用来干坏事。”  
“偷东西啥时候又能用来干好事了？”尤瑟夫腹诽。“不管什么方法，你得承认只有好朋友才会在乎你的数学成绩吧。”  
伊姆斯依旧不服：“反正你就是最差的好朋友。”  
“我也有表现好的时候。”尤瑟夫平静地说。  
“举个例子啊你。”  
“我要是你说的最差的好朋友，我就不会告诉你亚瑟已经站在这听咱俩扒了一分钟你的黑历史了。我要是你说的那样，我就继续扒，说到亚瑟一看见你就没命跑。很明显我不是，所以我不打算跟你吵下去了。”  
原本蹲着的伊姆斯噌地跳起来，头撞到了吧台：“嗨”  
亚瑟有点好笑地看着他：“嗨”  
“你是，你要续杯吗？”伊姆斯总算调整回了咖啡师模式。  
亚瑟挑起眉毛：“原来你们这还可以续杯。”  
“我们不续杯，”尤瑟夫在伊姆斯背后确认道：“除非是朋友或家人。”  
伊姆斯想有个地缝钻进去，要么用咖啡杯敲破尤瑟夫的头。不论哪个选项他都愿意接受。  
“那，你还续杯吗？”伊姆斯强迫自己不要逃走。  
“其实，”亚瑟说，“我是想跟你单独谈谈，成吗？”  
伊姆斯做好了最坏的打算。  
\--  
“五块钱赌他们去后巷搞起了。”阿里阿德涅坐在位子上喊道。  
尤瑟夫笑了：“五块钱赌我们去后巷搞起来！”  
“傻不傻。”  
“这叫幽默感”  
\--  
“那，你现在是想拒绝我然后劝我别为了报复你往你咖啡里下毒？”  
亚瑟笑出声来：“是吗？我不喜欢你的话你就给我下毒？”  
“也许不会吧，”伊姆斯叹气：“但尤瑟夫的话我就不敢保证了。而且作为有史以来最忠诚的朋友，他有个药理学学位，还经常搞点药什么的。”  
“所以我不该轻易拒绝你，否则我会死于早上的一杯咖啡。”  
“如果你困难地拒绝我的话，我就会很伤心，你再也喝不到好咖啡了。”  
“我以为我的咖啡是尤瑟夫煮的，少了你不过少一道工序而已。”  
“那谁来给你的杯子上写上号码呢？”伊姆斯用夸张的声音说道。  
“我猜大概很多人吧，”亚瑟笑着说，“我是真不知道。我以为你给每个人的杯子上都写。”  
“你以为我给每个进店的人我的号码？darling，我受伤了。”  
“其实我以为那是店里的号码。”  
“但我叫你darling，每天都叫。”  
“我以为英国人都这样？”  
“我还对你眨眼了呢！还约你出去，每天都夸你好看！”  
“那是因为你热情？”  
“早知道我就该给你挂个横幅。”  
亚瑟尴尬地低下头：“对，那样还直接点。”  
“但现在你知道了。”伊姆斯说。  
“我知道了。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后我受宠若惊，我想约你吃饭。”亚瑟流利地接了下去，“但是，”  
“但是？但是啥？”  
“但是你得保证如果这是有史以来最差约会，你不能恨我，尤瑟夫也不能往我咖啡里下毒。”亚瑟努力绷住了没笑。  
“根本不可能差，你答应跟我出去就已经让这成为有史以来最好约会了。”  
“你真可笑。”  
“但不说谎，从不说谎。”  
“一个小偷这样说？”亚瑟取消他。  
“我恨尤瑟夫。”  
\--  
伊姆斯领着亚瑟回到店里，紧紧抓着他的手。  
“你俩要是在后面搞完了，我和阿里阿德涅能用了吗？”  
“我们没搞。”伊姆斯说。  
“哈！”尤瑟夫冲阿里阿德涅吐了吐舌头。  
阿里阿德涅皱起了眉头：“亚瑟。”  
亚瑟只能耸耸肩。  
“伊姆斯！我下了注你倒害羞起来了。”  
“我们五五分成。”伊姆斯又把亚瑟推出了店门，回给尤瑟夫一个眼色。  
尤瑟夫这朋友也并不是那么差，真的。


End file.
